


Blood for Blood

by graveyardrevenant



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Murder, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Brutal Murder, Coming Of Age Day, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Imprisonment, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese language, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Mortal Kombat, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Relationship Tension, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sadness, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Temperature Play, Twin sister, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, anger issues, cum, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardrevenant/pseuds/graveyardrevenant
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served bloody.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Late Night in Hokkaido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of you reading this <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+you+reading+this+%26lt%3B3).



> Trigger warning: Violence, anger issues, depression, alcohol, sex, etc.  
> Hanzo Hasashi/Female Original Character  
> Instagram same as username.  
> Enjoy!  
> ***If you are Japanese and see that I got something wrong, DM me on Instagram and I’ll correct the mistake. ***

Heavy feet rattled across the tiles of the rooftops. Every step that was taken, every inch that was surpassed, every second that ticked away, every bead of sweat that fell from the man’s forehead...

Every drop of blood that dripped from the gash on his chest and splattered onto the ceramic tiles of the rooftops, she was still on his trail. 

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She was invisible to the naked eye and disappeared faster than a flame that had been snuffed out, having been taught the ways of the ninja since she could walk, or even breathe air into her lungs. Her upbringing prepared her for this. Her birthright with fire would always accelerate this. All of her skill would make it nearly impossible for anyone to run from her, and if they did, they didn’t live a full life. 

‘Run... Run from me, you fucking coward. Run, you Black Dragon scum. It only makes your death more painful.’ 

The man almost stumbled and fell completely over the edge when he saw a deathly sharp katana pierce through the ceramic tiles. Had he not leant backwards, he would have fallen completely over and most likely caught her katana in his legs. He shouted in fear as he backed away and ran in the other direction. She chuckled as she followed him slowly, making him believe he was getting away. 

He jumped off a ledge and ran through an alleyway between the homes of the village. He kept going before he jumped up again and got back onto the rooftops. He started to walk slower on the rooftops, flinching as he noticed a sharp pang of pain that shot through his leg. He looked around to observe his surroundings before taking a seat and pulling up the cloth of his pants. 

“Sh-she cut me...? But I caught myself before I ran into her blade...” He whispered. Perhaps in the midst of his panic he had been too high on adrenaline to feel the sharp slice of her blade cutting into his skin. He ran too close, so close that she got him, but he didn’t feel it. “I have to get out of this village before she kills me... I’ve already failed my mission. I can’t die here, too...” He whispered. 

Off in the distance she stood next to a much taller man, hidden in the shadows that towered over her, too. They watched the man struggle to stand, and even more so to walk. “He won’t make it far. He won’t even escape this village of Hokkaido.” She said calmly, perhaps with a little too much glee. “A novice cannot escape one as skilled as you. Go, finish him.” He urged. A smile decorated her immaculate face underneath her mask. “It’s going to hurt. It will sting.” She said lowly. She jumped and immediately disappeared faster than the speed of light. As he watched her chase her prey, the corner of his mouth bent upwards, creating a small smirk on his usually grumpy face. 

The man kept trying to stop the bleeding, but no matter what he bled and bled. She sliced him well, well enough to have the blood drop from his severed skin. “I-I can’t keep going with this... I’ll never make it out of here with this wound...” He whimpered. He reached for his communication device. “I need to call for reinforcements...” 

“They won’t get here in time.” 

The man nearly jumped out of his skin, a flush of goosebumps prickling his skin and washing the color from his face. He almost screamed in fear were it not for the katana pressing a few inches away from his throat. If he moved at all, the contents of his throat would be on the rooftop in a flash. 

“Spare me, p-please... I-I don’t want to die here...” He pleaded. A smirk rose underneath her mask. “But if I spare you instead of killing you here, this wouldn’t be nearly as enjoyable as I want it to be.” She sighed. “It’s better for you this way.” 

His body trembled as fast as his blood oozed from his wound. “W-what do you want from me...?” She could see the faint look of tears prickling the edge of his eyelids. She loved it. “I want answers. I want to speak to your manager, but you and his fuck-wad rats are in my way, in MY country, MY homeland. You have connections to the Black Dragon clan. I need answers from you before I kill you.” She put her boot on his leg where she sliced him, causing a strangled cry of pain to drip from his mouth. “And don’t lie to me, because I hate liars.” 

“I’m just an assassin who works for the clan... I’ve done nothing wrong...” he said. “Maybe not you, but the bastard who leads all of you ugly ass rats certainly has. Now tell me... Where’s your boss?” She demanded, keeping her katana by his neck. 

“I-I don’t know where he is or what he’s done, I only get him what he needs...” her eyes squinted as she read right through him. “Being his errand boy is equivalent to knowing where he might be. I know he’s near or inside of this country. Where the fuck is he?” She growled out. “I can call for reinforcements... they’ll kill you.” he mumbled. “You’ll die before they can leave their post, and I’ll kill them with my katana soaked in your blood, too. Now tell me.” She demanded. 

“H-he has a few bases in this area of Japan. He’s preparing to set up a black market that sells illegal weapons somewhere in this region. Some of his higher men are in bases in the city planning things out, th-they can tell you where he is. Please... He has never done anything to you.” He made the mistake of assuming. This particularly pissed Sara off. 

“He’s done enough to me and my family over the span of several years since I was 8. He’s attacked us for years and harmed my family, and has taken the lives of my grandparents. They were my world, ripped from me unjustly.” She inched her katana closer, upwards, suavely cutting open his cheek on the surface. “He’ll pay for what he did, and he knows me quite well. All of you do.” The man looked her dead in her eyes, the portion between her mask and hair that was visible. 

“You’re...” he began. She slowly pulled down her mask, revealing her immaculate face that went with her gorgeous eyes, eyes so pure but held a trauma and anger that ran so deep, along with her soft, but deadly-looking crimson red hair. “Sara. You know me. I’ll kill you and leave you here as a warning to your clan of inbred idiots.” She growled. She abruptly sunk her katana deep into his shoulder, slowing down and watching him cry hot, fat tears of pain. When she felt amused, she yanked it out, leaving him trembling as his shoulder spilled blood. The blade of her katana began to glow a bright shade of orange, and the man could feel the heat so strongly it gave him third degree burns from a distance within seconds. His blood was singed on her blade. “P-please... I have a family...” he begged. 

“So did I.” She simply said. And in an instant, she thrusted her katana deep into his throat until it impaled and protruded from the back, pushing part of his spine out. As he helplessly choked and gurgled on her heated katana, she flipped the blade upward in a flash and sliced through until it was released at the top. His skin sizzled and burned as some of it dripped onto the rooftop in shades of bright orange before dying to black on the surface. A horrified reaction was riddled on his face as blood seeped out of the burned edges where his skin used to be attached to the other side. “I will take the heads of those who are worthy.” She said. In a flash, she sliced off the hand and picked it up. 

She slid her mask back on as her katana cooled off. Sara held up her arm and ran the blade between her forearm and upper arm to rid it of the blood. She then slid the blade back into its sheath. Before she left, she spotted his communication device. She snatched it from his hands and left him there, his body burnt and bleeding out. 

As Sara settled into her quarters that night, she thought to herself. Could she really pull this off? Could she end the Black Dragon for good and kill Kano? 

Her mind wandered to the man. Who was he? How did he know her? How did he know her story? 

And was he even real?


	2. Outback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a flashback part one~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will start slow but it will build.

A loud, buzzing alarm went off. It rang out throughout the base like one of the buzzers in prison facilities. 

It woke her up like an alarm clock, but without the unpleasant bell noise ringing in her ears like all of her alarm clocks from the past. She felt the bite of hunger clawing at her like the claws of a jungle cat. Not touching her spine but aching enough to rip her from her slumber so easily. She awaited the smell of grilled fish, miso soup, or natto. Another thing that ran through her mind was “gohan”, or “rice”. She would have it for breakfast with salmon or miso soup. 

But instead, a perfectly cooked and heated bowl of scrambled eggs was given to her. She examined the arm holding the bowl. A tanned person with the Black Dragon insignia tattooed on his arm, shaved haircut on the sides with the leftovers in a ponytail, the facial expression of a money-hungry, crime-involved New Yorker, and hook swords strapped onto his back. An open coat with black, luscious fur on the shoulders, a sharp-tooth necklace around his neck, and a kind demeanor to those who were lucky. 

“Don’t pretend you care about me,” Sara snapped. “Take the food. Be grateful. It was supposed to be Kano here instead of me, and no food at all. But I’m here instead.” He said. Sara squinted at him with the clearest sign of doubt in her eyes. “You haven’t eaten in almost four days. Eat while you have the chance.” He urged. “What did you do to them? How many ounces of cyanide are in here?” She investigated the bowl for any visible things that could be consumed that would be lethal. 

“Besides onions, spinach, mushrooms, green peppers, kosher salt, pepper, crushed red pepper flakes, and cheese, nothing. No cyanide, just genuine cooking.” He replied. “Unless you prefer cyanide, but you’d ought to do that yourself because I’m not going to do that for you. All I’m doing is making you breakfast. Be grateful.” He said. Sara’s demeanor softened as she reached up and took the big bowl of scrambled eggs. “How many eggs is this?” She asked as she began to eat. “About ten. I thought you could use some actual food.” He replied. She watched as he pulled out a bottle of water and passed it to her before locking the door. 

“What the fuck are you do—  
“Watashi wa anata o koko kara tsuredashimasu.” (I’m getting you out of here.) He responded. Sara was taken aback by his actions towards her, not used to someone who helped her kidnapper, helping her right now and feeding her. She also wasn’t expecting him to have a pretty accurate pronunciation of Japanese language. 

“Naze anata wa watashi o tasukete iru nodesu ka?” (Why are you helping me?) She asked him. She suddenly grasped the necklace wrapped a little loosely around her throat, but not enough to slip off. “Kono bakageta nekkuresu o watashi kara hazushite kuremasen ka?!” (Will you remove this ridiculous necklace from me?!) She exclaimed. Kabal grasped her hand to take it off of the necklace. “Chūi shite kudasai, sore wa binkandesu! Atsuryoku o kake sugiru to bakuhatsu shimasu!” (Be careful, it’s sensitive! If you apply too much pressure, it will explode!) He told her. Sara relaxed as much as she could after hearing that statement. She believed she saw a movie with these necklaces. It showed the price of trying to underestimate the power of the necklace. 

He walked behind her and examined it closer. “Anata no hi wa sore o bakuhatsu sa semasu. Sore ga kare ga anata ni sore o oita riyūdesu.” (Your fire will explode it. That’s why [Kano] put it on you.) He tilted her head forward so he could get a better look and moved her hair to the side. He allowed some of the room light to fall on the necklace. “Machigainaku, tabe tsudzukete kudasai.” (Don’t doubt, keep eating.) Sara, still taken aback, paused before she continued her breakfast. 

“Dō yatte nihongo o manabimashita ka?” (How did you learn Japanese?) She asked calmly. Kabal began to examine some nearby tools. “Watashi wa Nihon no kodomo no tonari ni sunde imashita. Watashi ga kodomo no koro kara kare wa watashi ni takusan oshiete kuremashita. Anata wa kare ga hoshīdesu, anata wa ōku no kyōtsū-ten o motte imasu.” (I lived next to a kid from Japan. He taught me a lot since I was a kid. You’d like him, you have a lot in common.) He calmly said. He grabbed a drill and began to saw off the screws that kept the necklace together. 

“Kanō wa kore o shikkari to motte imasuga, zettai ni tashikade wa arimasen.” (Kano has this firmly, but it’s not certain.) He chuckled. Kabal started on the second screw as he kept going. “Kare wa nihongo mo hanasenainode, watashitachi o rikai suru koto ga dekimasen. Kare wa amari atama ga yokunai.” (He doesn’t speak Japanese, either so he can’t understand us. He is not very smart.) Sara chuckled at this, continuing to eat her breakfast, the first breakfast she’d had in a long time. 

“Nihon no burakku doragon no menbā wa imasen ka?” (Are there no Japanese Black Dragon members?) She asked before she tipped the water bottle just enough to get some to sip. She did not want to disturb his work. “Nihongo o hanasanai nikkeiamerikajin. Watashi igai ni daremoinai.” (Japanese Americans who do not speak Japanese. There is no one but me) he said. Sara had to remember that. There was possibility in this situation. She just had to believe it be true and probable. 

It was hard to think all this was possible when she was kept as Kano’s prisoner and getting beaten up for information she refused to give him. “Watashi ga kare ni yakunitatanai toki, kare wa nani o shimasu ka?” (What does he do when I’m useless to him?) She dared to ask. “Kare wa anata o uru tsumoridattanode, watashi wa anata o koko kara tsuredashimasu.” (He intended to sell you, so I’ll take you out of here.) Kabal replied. 

Sara wasn’t surprised anymore. Given Kano’s disgusting nature and poor ways of doing things, she was not surprised at all that he had even lower intentions of dealing with her when she served no more purpose to him. She kind of predicted that from the beginning. 

A fist slammed into her face, right where her nose was. She cringed in pain and doubled over as she started to cough. As she coughed, small droplets of blood splattered onto the floor in front of her. Agitated, her eyes squinted before she closed them in annoyance. “That’s the last time you tell me no,” said a voice in an understandable Australian accent. She brutally spit out more blood. 

“That sounds like something a trafficker would say.” She mumbled despicably, every ounce of insult hinted in her comment. The man laughed. “Don’t give me ideas, love. I can eat a peach for hours.” He said before snickering. “Touch me and I’ll rip your throat out.” She growled. The man walked in circles around her. “Trust me, if I touch you it’ll be the best thing you’ve ever felt in years.” He mocked her as he ran his fingers through her blood-red hair. “That’s what you tell people before you leave them broken. It’ll only feel good for you. But it’ll traumatize them.” She spat. “What good is pleasure when it’s not all for one?” The Australian man asked. 

“You’ve known me for so long and you look at me that way? You’re disgusting.” She spat again. “You should talk less about insults and tell me what I want.” He insisted. “The fuck do you want from me?” Sara asked. “You know what I want, love. Money, power, domination, I’m a greedy man. And I need a powerful Sheila like you on my side.” He responded. “I’ll be damned if I help or give my family’s power or fortune to a small man like you.” She simply said. “And you got me fucked up if you think I’ll ever be with a fucked up inbred rat like you.” 

“Then you ain’t leaving here any time soon, love.” He said with a chuckle as he backed away. “You can’t escape, either. Not while you got that necklace on. Do you like it? I made it myself.” He said. “Snowman once told me “a poor craftsman blames his tools”. Some gibberish like that. So I upgraded. I added something you might like. It’s a beaut, and a little bit of a bomb.” He chuckled. “Get too mouthy, fight me, tell me no, or try to escape and your head’s gonna pop when the necklace explodes after it goes off.” He threatened. He lifted her chin before caressing her face, much to her displeasure. “So behave, girlie. Or your head is gonna blow. It’d be a shame to blow this pretty head up before I... well, you’ll find out when we get there, love.” He cackled sadistically. 

He turned to leave the room, locking it as he left. She heard nothing else but a muttered phrase: “She either comes to my side or I’ll leave her as dead as a door nail, just like I left her grandparents.” With that, she leaned back against the wall, feeling her anger boil in her veins like lava. She sat there for hours with no food or water. The only thing she could do was think of the ways to end Kano’s life, and rely on the blood coming from her bruised nose to keep her occupied. 

The necklace fell off of her neck and landed onto her lap, right underneath the bowl of eggs. She picked it up and quickly tossed it onto the other side of the room. It landed on the ground harshly with the way she threw it. Upon impact, it exploded viciously in a chaotic manner, sparks flying almost everywhere with a frequency so strong it would’ve immediately ended her life if it was still attached to her neck. The explosion would’ve instantly opened her throat and spilled her blood all over the floor, just like it did to the girl and the boy in that movie she saw. 

‘That’s what would have happened if I still had that on. It’s insane to see how my life could’ve ended so quickly.’ She thought. As she finished the last bite of her eggs and the last swallow of water, she was able to stand up with his help. “Ikou. Watashi wa anata no mono ga doko ni aru ka shitte imasu. Sugu ni shuppatsu shimasu.” (Let’s go. I know where your stuff is. I will leave soon.) He said. Sara followed him as he went to the door. “Anchisukiru wa dōdesu ka? Kinmu-chū no dareka?” (How about the guards? Someone on duty?) She abruptly asked. 

“Shin'yadesu. Ōsutoraria o hanareru no ni 2-jikan arimasu. Kano wa 3-ji ni okimasu.” (It’s midnight. I have two hours to leave Australia. Kano gets up at 3.) He said quickly. Needing no further motivation, Sara followed Kabal out of the room to get her belongings and leave. She would not miss a single thing about this place at all. 

“I didn’t know this is what you meant when you said you had two hours to leave Australia,” she said as she held the plane ticket. It wasn’t like a typical plane ticket. It had a special pass— one where she could bring her katana on the plane with her because it was a “business-related matter”. “Yeah, I have my ways of making things on time. It’s one of the things I’ve learned, and I’ve learned a lot.” He chuckled lowly. “I was only able to find a ticket to Seoul in South Korea. None of the flights listed were for Japan but we can get to South Korea and plan for a flight from there to Japan. Is that okay?” He asked her. “Honestly, I don’t care. Whatever gets me out of here, and away from Kano’s bitch ass.” She said as she whispered the last part. Kabal nodded, understanding her completely. 

“How do we make ourselves look less suspicious so that other people don’t suspect what we’re doing?” Sara whispered as she looked around at other people behind the sunglasses she was wearing. It was illogical to wear them at night, but Kano managed to scratch her under her right eye and she needed to hide as much as she could. “Don’t act suspiciously, Sara.” He simply said. “Does that mean we act like a couple to lower suspicion?” She joked. 

“It’s your call. Anything to make people not think something risky is going on.” 

She was merely joking but she didn’t expect him to agree to it if she wanted to. Without further hesitation, she calmly reached over from her seat next to his, and grasped his hand in hers. “Love you, babe. This vacation together means everything to me.” She said so realistically. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He chuckled as he lightly squeezed her hand in his. 

“Engi kurasu?” (Acting classes?) He asked her. Sara smiled as she looked at him. “Hokubei no daigaku de shibaraku sugoshimashita.” (Spent a while at a university in North America.) She said as she sat up some more. “You’re good.” He responded. He tapped her hand lightly. “Hey, I’m going to go to the bathroom. Our flight should be here in fifteen. You need anything?” He asked her. “Uh, I’ll take a bottle of water. I am kind of parched.” She requested. Kabal squeezed her hand as he got up and headed towards the bathroom. 

Sara crossed her legs as she took out her phone. She began to scroll through her list of contacts, looking at each one. She came across contacts of friends, acquaintances from high school, and for her family. She saw the most important ones— for her mother, her father, and her younger twin sister. She made it an appoint to call her when she could. She had forgotten how they got separated but she needed to see her again. The first step was calling her to see where they could meet. But she couldn’t do that right now. It was around 1:30 A.M. and she would be asleep right now. Same with her parents. 

Sara sighed as she looked off into the distance of the airport. She looked out the huge glass windows at the few cars that drove down the highway. She saw the city lights of Sydney and relaxed. This city is where she was held hostage, but she had to admit it was beautiful. She just had to leave for now before coming back. Which wouldn’t be soon. Not days, weeks, months, or even years. It would take a while. Right now, she longed for Japan and North America, more for her home country of Japan. But South Korea would have to do for now. 

Sara looked up as she saw a guy heading towards her. He was dressed in black and red and had a smug look on his face. He licked his lips and briefly touched his chin as he walked towards her. She could tell by the way he walked and looked at her what was about to happen. She didn’t get ready for kombat, but rather rejecting him and bruising his ego. 

Kabal put a dollar into the vending machine and waited for the water bottles. He watched with slight impatience as the machine slowly pushed out the two water bottles. So far it just budged with the first one. Kabal huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. “Fucking Christ, it’s fucking 1:38 in the morning. I just want some fucking water.” He mumbled. A janitor popped out of the bathroom with cleaning equipment as he picked up a spray bottle, presumably to clean toilets. “That vending machine is bloody annoying. I’ve told the staff to get it fixed because it has people pissed off, but they hardly listen about it.” He said in response. 

Kabal picked up an empty plastic water bottle and tossed it into the trash can for the man. “I’d fix it if I had time. Maybe I’ll come back and fix it for you.” He said kindly. “That would be a beauty,” he commented as he headed into the men’s bathroom. Kabal waited some more. 1:40 A.M. He sighed. He felt a presence next to him and noticed a man was approaching him. He greeted him calmly as he kept watching the vending machine. 

“Hey, you with that cute redhead girl? The Asian chick?” He asked him. Kabal looked away and rolled his eyes. ‘Not this bullshit.’ He mentally thought. He nodded, giving a half-assed “yeah”. The man smirked as he waited for the vending machine as well. “You’re a lucky man. She’s really hot.” He said. ‘Has he never seen an Asian woman before...?’ Kabal mentally asked himself. “Yup. She’s my beautiful girlfriend.” He replied. Kabal stood there, counting down in his head. ‘3... 2... 1...’

“So, like, how is she? Like, you know, in bed and stuff?” The man asked. Kabal wasn’t the best guy in the world, but he didn’t have to be to know that this was awkward, uncomfortable, and creepily disgusting. ‘Holy fuck, people still fetishize other races?’ He thought. As if he’d been waiting for years, the bottles finally fell to the slot. “Alright, kid. That’s for me to know and you to never find out.” Kabal said as he leaned over to collect the water bottles. “Oh, and uh, you might want to watch how you look at other people. That mindset will dead ass get you kicked in the balls, son.” He advised as he walked away, leaving the man dumbfounded at what just happened. He approached Sara after a brief two minute walk to where they were seated. 

He passed her the bottle as she gave him her thanks. “Hey, I got a question.” He started. “Just out of curiosity... Do people often fetishize you? You know, for being Asian?” He asked carefully. “Very. Why, did that weird guy by the vending machine come and talk to you about me?” She asked. “Yeah. Fucking weirdo asked “so, like, how is she in bed?” Like, we’ve been a fake couple for barely an hour and people are already being creeps about it.” He mumbled so people wouldn’t hear him. “I know. Welcome to my life of being Japanese.” She huffed as she opened the bottle. Suddenly, as if on cue, the announcement for the 2 A.M. flight to Seoul, South Korea came on the intercom. It had just arrived. 

“That’s us. Let’s get the hell out of here.” He said as he grabbed onto his suitcase. “I can’t believe you managed to hide your hook swords in that thing. It wasn’t even detected by the metal detector.” She whispered, grabbing her own suitcase. “Told you, I’ve learned in my life.” He smirked as they boarded their flight. 

Sara set her stuff down on the seat next to Kabal. After setting her personal belongings on the railing above, she settled down in her seat by the window. She looked out the window and watched the city below. After taking off, Sara further relaxed into her neck pillow. Kabal looked at her, drawing her attention. “... I’m not too good with words and this is already awkward enough but... He’ll get what’s coming to him.” He said. “It’s alright. If I may ask myself, why did you join them? Not that I’m shading you because I’m not, but... You possess a sense of empathy that they don’t, you have dignity, you have a sense of compassion and understanding, I... I don’t get it.” She said. 

Kabal chuckled, for what seemed to be the millionth time already, and sighed. Also the millionth time. “Growing up poor has made me make shitty decisions, babe. Not proud of them at all, but I got involved in some crime to feed my family, and then supply myself with money to survive. It’s... not my best decision. It’s one of the decisions I actually regret. I could’ve just gotten a decent job but I was just young, dumb, and impatient.” He explained. 

“What’s the goal for now?” Sara was curious to know his moves from there. “I have a plan, one that will lead to the Black Dragon’s downfall, Kano’s failures as a stupid criminal, and his death at your hands.” He hinted. Sara’s head nodded in curiosity, her facial expression going from curious to a deep, knowing feeling of what would eventually happen. “A hidden working partner. Kano’s least likely to anticipate that. He is not very smart.” She said. “It’s going to take time, and neither of us are patient at all. Maybe me even less. But it’s going to be worth it. It’s going to hurt him, it’ll sting and I know it. Once I get you somewhere safe and secured to where you can go on your own, it’s back to New York City for me. Start from scratch and make something of myself. Start with a new life and go from there.” 

“You’ve planned this for years.” Sara remarked. “Kano began to pay less and less and became even more of a lowlife scumbag than I originally thought. He actually became someone I can’t even stand. I can be ruthless, but my ruthlessness will never match his. And learning your story from 8 and up just made things worse. I should kill him for it, but I’ll work on it to where it’s left to you to carry that out.” Kabal told her. “I’m bold for bringing this up on a plane where technically everyone can hear us.” Sara whispered. 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s 2 A.M. and basically we’re the only ones awake. We’re on a 9-hour flight. We have plenty of time to talk or rest. Plus, nobody really understands what we’re talking about.” He said. “You’re right... So what’s the plan in Seoul? You’re not gonna abandon little ol’ me, will you?” She joked. “I’m not. I’m not cruel. I’m planning on getting us a hotel or somewhere else temporary to stay until you’re secure to go on your own.” He responded. 

“Is a week okay? I’ve been able to travel on my own between countries before.” Sara requested. “That’s fine. I can work with that. I looked at the flight schedules in South Korea. There’s one for New York and one for Japan next week.” 

“Hmmm. When this is all over, maybe you’ll be able to finally settle down. Maybe you’ll meet a beautiful girl who has less emotional baggage than me.” She said, playfully nudging his arm. “Who knows. Maybe she’ll be as easygoing as you. Or, knowing my luck since I’ve practically seen it all, maybe she’ll be a witch and she won’t try to cast a spell on me.” He humored. “Who knows. Maybe you could meet a cold and ruthless assassin of Japan who calls herself Winter or some shit.” After that, the two shared a chuckle. 

For the rest of the flight, the two of them just slept and talked. It was a long 9 hours, but it was preferable to almost a week being a hostage. The question was, what does she do from here? What could she do in this moment besides wait? And where was Kano when Kabal was helping her get her collar off? The answers were unavailable. Eventually they got off the plane and settled in a hotel in Seoul, South Korea. While she was arranging a plan after their week was up she noticed that she was gradually becoming weaker and weaker. She shrugged it off as jet lag. But eventually he told her, “I have to get you to a doctor, you don’t look too good.”   
And before she could respond, Sara suddenly fainted terrifyingly.


End file.
